Quinn Fabray no llora
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Quinn Fabray nunca llora. Excepto por el hecho de que Quinn Fabray totalmente llora. Quick. Mike/Quinn. Quinn!centric.


**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Quinn Fabray no llora_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray. Menciones a Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana López, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Quinn!mom, Puck!mom.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quick y Mike/Quinn. Klaine de background.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Quinn/Blaine, Quinn/Mike.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1479 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Un poquito de angst, supongo. Este fic forma parte del universo de_ Cambio_. No es necesario haberlo leído, porque de todas formas está ubicado en el futuro de lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora de ese universo.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>No me hago cargo del contenido de este fic.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray no llora.<p>

(Excepto por el hecho de que Quinn Fabray_ totalmente_ llora.

No cuando y donde alguien pueda verla, ni cuando vaya a llevar marcas delatoras en el rostro, por supuesto, aunque de algún modo los demás siempre saben, porque Santana es especialmente agradable- o, bueno, esencialmente _menos Santana_-, y Brittany le presta su unicornio de peluche, y Kurt le cocina sus galletas favoritas de miel, y Blaine la abraza como si en ello se le fuera el alma, y Mike se calla, pero la observa cuidadosamente con sus expresivos ojos oscuros, y Quinn está segura de que sabe, porque Mike _siempre sabe_.

Pero Quinn Fabray _no_ llora, así que agradece las galletas, abraza al unicornio, se ríe de Blaine y vuelve a poner a Santana en pie de guerra con un comentario sarcástico.

A Mike lo evita porque, bueno, es Mike, y sí es su amigo, pero definitivamente no del modo en el que Blaine es su amigo, y el hecho de que Mike lo sepa es una herida ardiente que solo puede sumar rabia y dolor.)

Quinn Fabray no llora.

(Excepto en aquellas noches de frío en las que se desliza fuera de la cama silenciosamente aunque Puck duerme pesado y nunca se entera, y se sienta en el pasillo con la espalda contra la pared y llora con la cabeza entre los brazos, porque llorar contra el cuerpo caliente y palpitante de Puck sabe a traición.

Llora porque sí, porque es liberador, llora por las heridas múltiples que no se animaría a admitir a plena luz del día, llora simplemente porque a veces se siente sola y triste aunque Puck le rodee la cintura con un brazo y respire en el hueco de su cuello.

Llora porque no sabe lo que quiere, no sabe que necesita, llora porque siempre podría tener más. Llora porque _desea_, y aún no ha aprendido a desear sin destruir media docena de corazones en el proceso.

Algunas veces, Quinn se despierta con los primeros rayos del amanecer golpeándole en las mejillas heridas y se desliza de nuevo en la cama para despertarse a las pocas horas con una sonrisa radiante como si nada hubiese sucedido, y Puck se calla, y Quinn sabe que él sabe, y que sabe que ella sabe, si eso tiene algún sentido, pero no se dicen nada, porque de algún modo es así como esa relación _funciona_.

Otras tantas, llega a deslizarse en la cama mientras todavía está oscuro antes de caer agotada e indefectiblemente Puck está despierto, aunque se haga el dormido, y Quinn siente su cuerpo temblando de miedo y de impotencia contra el suyo, y se abrazan estrecho, pero tampoco se dicen nada.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, Quinn cae rendida de sueño en el pasillo y se despierta en su cama sola y fría, porque Puck la ha dejado dormir más allá de la alarma de su despertador y se ha ido a trabajar. Quinn _cree_ que lo hace porque piensa que ella se merece un descanso y un respiro y que el ritmo de esa vida de locos va a matarla. Quinn _sabe_ que lo hace para no tener que verla a la cara en cuanto se despierte. Cuando Puck vuelve por la tarde, todo son sonrisas y besos, y su vieja complicidad, y esa química que los mantiene enredados como una pesadilla, y ese silencio tácito que Quinn no se decide si es lo mejor o lo peor de su relación.)

Quinn Fabray no llora.

(Excepto cuando algo, _cualquier cosa, lo que sea_, le hace pensar en Beth y necesita correr al baño más cercano porque las lágrimas le arden en la comisura de los ojos como si fueran clavos.

Se encierra en un cubículo vacío y se ovilla sobre sí misma y llora lágrima tras lágrima de frustración y de impotencia por una herida que no sanará nunca del todo y que se esfuerza en ignorar segundo a segundo, aunque lo haga muy mal.

Llora por la hija perdida, por la niña de bucles rubios con los ojos de Puck, por la niña que cuando sea mayor seguramente tocará la guitarra y tendrá a los hombres a sus pies con solo un sacudir de pestañas. Llora porque no estará ahí para verlo, y llora aún más porque no quiere estar ahí para verlo.

Llora porque no tuvo la fuerza, llora porque a veces siente que es un fracaso como mujer y como persona. Llora porque, pese a todo, está agradecida de no haber tenido la fuerza, y eso solo la hace sentir peor.

Llora por la herida y el dolor de Puck, y por el escollo que la pérdida será siempre en su relación. Llora porque no sabe si Beth fue lo que los unió o es lo que los separa.

Llora porque, _demonios_, aunque Beth no sea en su recuerdo más que una preciosura muy rosada de grandes ojos color caramelo, porque se ha resistido a saber nada de todo lo que Puck se ha _desesperado _siempre por saber sobre ella, sigue siendo su hija, y se _supone_ que tiene que llorar por eso.

Y la sola idea del _deber_ de lamentarse por ella la hace llorar más fuerte, porque ni siquiera en ese dolor tan íntimo puede estar libre de las presiones exteriores y del qué dirán.)

Quinn Fabray no llora.

(Excepto cuando habla por teléfono con la madre de Puck, que será todo lo_ yiddish momme_ sobreprotectora, celosa y posesiva que uno quiera, pero que en el fondo se preocupa genuinamente por ella, y le pregunta al menos una vez por mes si ha estado comiendo bien, porque cada vez que se ven le parece siempre que Quinn está demasiado flacucha y, _querida, a mi Noah no le gustan las chicas flacuchas, le gusta tener carne de donde agarrarse, porque fue criado como se debe_.

Llora porque no está acostumbrada a esa clase de cariño y de preocupación de parte de un adulto, porque su propia madre la llama una vez por semana y hablan del colegio y del jardín de niños, pero no hablan de Noah, porque su madre no lo soporta, ni de Blaine, ni de Kurt, ni de Brittany, ni de Santana, porque su madre opina que se van a quemar todos en el infierno, y Quinn siente ganas de gritar porque, _demonios, estás ignorando al ochenta por ciento de mi vida_.

Llora porque ni perdona ni olvida, y esos seis meses de fluctuar de una casa a la otra sin tener un ancla a la que agarrarse, cuando lo único que quería era soltarse y dejarse ahogar, marcaron su vida para siempre, y puede perdonar a Puck porque no era más que un niño igual que ella, pero no puede perdonar a su madre, que era completamente adulta, y el pilar en el que Quinn depositaba toda su esperanza, y su madre, _por dios_.

Llora porque a veces preferiría que su madre no la hubiese querido de vuelta cuando todo ya era fácil y volver era más por ella que por Quinn, y así podría odiarla en paz, sin cargo de conciencia.

Llora porque no es como si no tuviera ya suficiente culpa como para llenar una vida.)

Quinn Fabray no llora.

(Excepto por esas noches en las que se queda hablando hasta tarde con Mike, o cenando con Mike, o viendo una película con Mike y definitivamente es distinto a cuando lo hace con Blaine, porque demonios, _Blaine es Blaine y Mike es Mike_, y dentro de su mente eso tiene_ todo el sentido del mundo_.

Llora cuando llega al departamento y se encierra en el baño, porque Puck no le recrimina ni se queja, pero la mira con ojos heridos, y Quinn preferiría mil veces que le alzase la voz y tuviesen la pelea del siglo.

Llora porque tiene el corazón hecho un estropajo y porque Puck es su _compañero_ y no se merece una traición, pero las yemas de los dedos le _arden_ del deseo de Mike. Llora porque ha acusado a Puck de eso múltiples veces, pero ella no ha aprendido nunca a querer a una sola persona, no ha aprendido a ser leal sin que duela, y si duele, no sabe a lealtad.

Llora porque Blaine la escucha con paciencia y nunca le dice nada, pero en el fondo Quinn sabe que la está juzgando, y que cuando llegue a su casa se abrazará a Kurt y le susurrará al oído que es el amor de su vida, y Quinn ama a Puck, y sabe que Puck la ama también, pero _no es lo mismo_, y mataría por una relación como la de ellos dos.

Llora porque _desea_, y desear la hace sentirse una mierda, pero también la hace sentirse viva.)

Quinn Fabray _nunca_ llora.

(Excepto por el hecho de que Quinn Fabray _totalmente_ llora.)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
